


Дыни

by allayonel



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Gen, Humor, но это все равно юмор, потенциально триггерная ситуация, расширение канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Однажды в палату к умирающему Вэй Чэню приходит странный гость.
Kudos: 4





	Дыни

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на истории из "Путешествия на Запад" о человеке, который согласился умереть, чтобы доставить Судье Ада дыни в подарок от Императора.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды Путешествие на Запад.

Человек за стеклом казался странным. Хотя на нем был довольно дорогой костюм и часы, но держался он так, словно надел эти вещи впервые или просто не любил стесняющую одежду. Разговаривая с медсестрой, он неосознанно потирал кожу запястья под часами и сутулился.

  
Вэй Чэнь пытался угадать, откуда он, чего хочет от уважаемой госпожи Хань и почему они так долго беседуют перед его палатой.

  
Собственно, это было его единственным развлечением – в моменты, когда его медицинский стеклянный бокс не отгораживали стального цвета жалюзи, он наблюдал за жизнью, что продолжалась по ту сторону стекла: чинные проходы докторов, пробежки интернов с кофе и папками, смена сиделок, медсестер, меланхоличный уборщик и его сменщица, управляющие какой-то адски современной очищающей машинкой. Он следил за движениями губ и пытался угадать смысл сказанного. Отслеживал, кого из его соседей повезли в последний путь. Вычислял безутешных родственников. Или просто друзей.

  
Сюда редко приходили люди со стороны. В основном были все свои. Своих он узнавал постепенно, года и пяти месяцев пребывания в этих стенах хватило, чтобы выучить имена всего персонала, а о некоторых узнать и личную информацию. Когда-то он был любопытен, теперь все гасила непроходящая тоска и ЗНАНИЕ… точнее, незнание. Узнать ему только предстояло. Врачи никогда не ответят прямо на вопрос: «Сколько мне осталось?». Да и как можно предсказать день, час, минуту? Но жить, ожидая, что в любой момент тебя просто не станет, было довольно неприятно. Тем более что расставание с землей все откладывалось, а здоровья не прибавлялось.  
  
Где-то там у него были дети, безутешная потенциально-вдова, братья, друзья-знакомые. Поначалу они приходили часто, в палате пахло свежими цветами, и этот запах перебивал стерильность больницы. Но с каждой неделей количество посетителей уменьшалось, пока совсем не иссякло. Свои умеренно-нескромные доходы он уже распределил среди тех, кто оставался продолжать жить. И его собственное пребывание в частной клинике-хосписе обходилось семье в немаленькую сумму. Было неловко представлять, как кто-то из родных подсчитывает, сколько стоит семье каждый день его жизни. А сегодня даже приснилось, как постреленок-внук, которого он видел последний раз лет пять назад, приковылял к нему на кривых ножках и поставленным баритоном спросил: «Ну ты уж определяйся, дед, туда или сюда!»

  
Это был серьезный вопрос. Сюда он не мог, а туда не хотел. Да и куда – туда? Долгие годы атеистического воспитания не позволяли ему всерьез верить, что за гранью смерти его ждет какое бы там ни было продолжение.  
  
Странный человечек договорил с сестрой и – вот дела! – не только не исчез из зоны видимости, а еще и смущенно толкнул стеклянную дверь его бокса, собираясь войти.

  
– Здравствуйте, – слегка поклонился он еще от двери. – Позвольте представиться. Меня зовут Лю Цюань. Я хотел бы переговорить с вами, если вы не против.  
Чэнь Вей попытался немножко приподняться на кровати, но мешали всякие трубки и проводочки.

  
– О чем поговорить? – спросил он, отмечая как хрипят отвыкшие от разговоров связки.

  
– Вы меня не знаете, и я понимаю, насколько странной может показаться моя просьба. Но я надеюсь, что вы меня хотя бы выслушаете… – Он подошел ближе и, дождавшись знака от собеседника, опустился на единственный в палате стул. – Дело в том, что мне попадаются исключительно мошенники. Мир изменился за последние несколько сотен лет, и доверять людям стало совершенно нельзя. Я уже и платил деньги, и убеждал, но… у меня нет никакой возможности проверить, исполнил ли человек наш уговор после того, как он покидает этот мир, или же… не знаю… может, он приторговывает моими дынями по дороге – ничего святого не осталось, вы же – как это – были бизнесменом, вы должны понять, как печально, когда нарушают договоры. Но я расскажу по порядку… – гость заговорил ровно, устало, как человек, давно заучивший слова и не слишком надеющийся, что в них будут вслушиваться.  
  
– Когда-то давно, очень давно у меня была жена, чудная женщина, но немного нервная. Сами, наверное, представляете, из-за одного слова могла устроить скандал. Но не подумайте, мы любили друг друга. Очень. Просто темперамент не спрячешь. Ну и я, наверное, много давал ей воли. Уж точно ей не на что было жаловаться! Я человек незлобивый, спокойный, постоянный, все, о чем я просил, – чтобы она не позорила меня перед соседями и не показывала, как много свободы я ей оставляю. Обычно я все терпел, но однажды сорвалось. Вообразите, ушла на улицу, одна, у всех на глазах! Отдала золотую заколку бродячему монаху! Ладно, монахам надо помогать, дело благочестивое, я понимаю, но куда ее понесло из дома – мать двоих детей?! На глазах у половины улицы! Ну, я и не сдержался. И кончилось все трагично. Одно неудачное замечание – и она заперлась в своей половине и, недолго думая, покончила с собой, оставив на меня двоих наших детей. – Гость замолчал, глядя в пол и покачивая головой. Давняя рана не зажила до сих пор. – Мне ничего не оставалось, как только последовать за ней, потому что жизни без нее я не мыслил, и так удачно выпало, что именно в тот месяц император искал кого-нибудь, кто добровольно согласился бы отнести в загробный мир вкусные, сочные дыни, как знак благодарности местным божествам. Я добросовестно исполнил задание, и вот оказалось, что мы с милой Ли Цуйлянь слишком рано покинули наши тела. Когда владыка подземного царства взглянул в книгу судеб, то обнаружилось, что предначертано нам было дожить до преклонного возраста и стать бессмертными. И нас вернули… Меня – в еще не успевшее загнить тело, а для нее пришлось подыскать новое, ибо старое уже разложилось. И, может быть, из-за этого – я не уверен – все пошло не так, как было предписано… О, я понимаю ваш скептический взгляд! В ваш век люди вообще ни во что не верят. Но, прошу вас, дослушайте до конца. Не прошло и пары десятков лет, как она умерла снова. Заболела и умерла. Мы часто ссорились в те годы. Она никак не хотела менять свои взгляды и считала, что все религии, кроме буддизма, – зло. Я-то на старости лет ударился в даосизм, а ей это было как кость поперек горла. Хотя, возможно, это ее вздорный характер не позволил ей побороть смерть, а может, то, что это было другое тело, не знаю, но вот так и получилось – я достиг бессмертия, а она оставила земной мир. Первое время мы переписывались. Я уже опробованным способом посылал ей дыни и письма, она же отвечала через вернувшихся из комы и через медиумов. Но вот уже пару сотен лет она не отвечает! Я беспокоюсь! Возможно, те, кого я просил отнести мои подарки, распорядились ими по своему усмотрению? Не так просто уговорить кого-то взяться за подобную миссию, знаете ли… Я вообще человек тихий, мирный, живу у себя в глуши, выбираюсь в город только когда нужно очередную посылку отправить. Может быть, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в современных людях. Может, не тех выбираю. Вот теперь решил через агентство искать кандидатов, чтобы и в дорогу отправиться были готовы, и жизнь прожили прилично, чтобы доверить можно было задание. Так я нашел вас, и, надеюсь, вы не откажете в моей смиренной просьбе. Вы зарекомендовали себя с самой лучшей стороны при жизни, и я верю, что и в посмертии вы меня не подведете… если согласитесь.  
  
Чэнь во все глаза смотрел на пришедшего – неужели тот серьезно думает, что…  
  
– Не отказывайтесь сразу, прошу вас. Войдите в мое положение! Найти подходящего умирающего человека так трудно, а моя благодарность не будет иметь границ! Я воздам вам почести, принесу жертвы и позабочусь, чтобы на том свете ваш дух ни в чем не нуждался! Вы только передайте ей дыни и спросите, как скоро она собирается пройти круг перевоплощения и снова вернуться. Я ее очень жду и беспокоюсь, как бы мы не разминулись. Конечно, мне не трудно ее ждать столько, сколько нужно, но, понимаете, ожидание все затягивается, а я беспокоюсь. Скажите, что люблю ее по-прежнему и что мы обязательно будем вместе. Это ее любимый сорт дынь, я сам их вырастил специально для нее – все, связанное с ней, для меня священно!  
  
Несколько минут гость умоляюще смотрел на Чэня. Затем поднялся, еще больше ссутулившись, и собрался уходить.

  
– Простите, что потревожил. Желаю вам… – определенно, он не знал, чего пожелать.

  
– Стойте… – Чэнь с трудом вздохнул. – А чего вы от меня хотите? Сейчас?

  
– Заключить сделку. Вы доставите дыни, я побеспокоюсь о вашем упокоенном духе.

  
– И как же это можно осуществить?

  
– Ну… обычно я даю дыни в руки умирающему, но в вашем случае, полагаю, будет проще положить их вам на плечи, и если вы так умрете, то с ними же и отправитесь в загробный мир.

  
– То есть… вы хотите, чтобы все то время, пока я не умер, ваши дыни пролежали на моей постели?

  
– Это недолго, уверяю вас, и не доставит вам лишних неудобств.

  
– Недолго?

  
– Ну – за столько-то лет я уже научился предугадывать нужный момент.

  
– Когда?

  
– Сегодня…

  
Чэнь молчал. Все это звучало как бред сумасшедшего, но человек был хорошо одет и, если не учитывать тему разговора, излагал мысли, как вполне вменяемый, кроме того, Чэнь, конечно, помнил классику, и что-то эта история ему говорила. Но поверить? Это было самое бредовое, что он слышал за последние годы. А впрочем, чем он рискует? И все же под ложечкой засосало от легкого приступа паники.

  
Визитер смотрел с надеждой, пусть и не очень-то большой.

  
– А дыни-то у вас с собой?

  
– Дыни? Да! – Радость в голосе гостя могла бы осветить целый супермаркет. – Тут они, в коридоре. Прекрасные, душистые дыни!

  
Чэнь представил, как этот человек идет по улице, закинув на спину мешок с дынями, и ему неожиданно стало гораздо лучше.

  
– Ну давайте сюда ваши дыни!  
  
Когда пару часов спустя ему на грудь словно надавил чей-то огромный палец, не давая вздохнуть, а мысли в панике заскакали, как дикие лошади, Чэнь судорожно вцепился в одуряюще пахнущие дыни, лежащие у него на руках, как в два огромных солнечных поплавка, что должны были заставить его удержаться на поверхности реки жизни. Зрение пошло красными пятнами, потом черными, потом белыми, а потом все рухнуло, и он…

  
***

  
– Да чтоб он подавился своими дынями! – бушевала госпожа Ли Цуйлянь. – Сколько же можно! Почти полтора тысячелетия он меня ими кормит! Дыни, дыни, дыни! А я хочу персики! Или, на крайний случай, сливы!

  
Ошарашенный Вэй Чэнь почтительно отступал от разъяренной женщины, которая, похоже, не первый раз спускала пар на посланцах мужа.

  
– Да чтобы я к нему вернулась? Да размечтался!..  
  
Кто-то осторожно подергал Чэня за брючину больничной пижамы. Он опустил глаза. Мелкий демон приветливо ему улыбнулся клыкастой улыбкой и поманил за собой. Чэнь осторожно глянул на госпожу Ли, но та была так занята изобретением проклятий на голову своего супруга, что вряд ли что-нибудь замечала вокруг. Он поправил норовящие выскользнуть из рук дыни и пошел за клыкастым посланцем.

  
– Давненько у нас дынь не было! – радостно заговорил тот, как только они чуть удалились от недовольной женщины. – Вы это, не бойтесь, сейчас пойдем прямо к владыке ада, он уж так обрадуется! Он эту склочницу специально не отпускает, а то давно бы отправил перевоплощаться, но так получилось, что он сам эти дыни любит. А здесь негде взять. Совсем негде. Так что посланцы безутешного супруга у нас тут в большом почете.

  
Чэнь приободрился и зашагал увереннее, крепче прижимая к бокам драгоценные плоды…

  
  
***

  
Лю Цуань тяжело вздохнул, укладывая очередные дыни в продуктовую сумку на колесах. Последний пациент казался надежным, но все они надежны до поры до времени, а как осмотрятся, так еще и не ясно, как поведут себя там, в аду. Стоило подстраховаться еще в двух-трех местах. В конце концов, дынь много не бывает!


End file.
